Identity Unknown
by Sevfan
Summary: Challenge-Is it possible to write a fic without revealing the characters, including gender? They could be anyone from the HP world- MF, MM, or FF. Come see if you can figure out who the mystery lovers are. Rating: R - Contains scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a short somewhat smutty (underage= go away) little fic that started out with a question - is it possible to write a love scene between two people without divulging who they are, including their gender? This means that the characters could be M/F, M/M or F/F. My question to you is – can you tell who the lovers are? They could be anyone from the HP universe. If I have done my job well, it shouldn't be too obvious. Their identities will be revealed in chapter 2. Thanks to Diane for the idea.

Chapter 1

"You're late."

"I know. My meeting ran longer than planned. You know how they are once they get going. Sorry, love."

"Hmm."

"You're not angry, are you?"

"Well, I would have appreciated knowing you wouldn't be home on time, though. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, we had something brought in during the meeting. Damn, I guess you were waiting…"

"Uh-huh."

"I am such an idiot sometimes. I promise next time I'll send an owl. Okay? Answer me, are you cross?"

"I don't appreciate being ignored you know."

"I wasn't ignoring you, love. It was unavoidable. I'm sorry. I really and truly am. Look at me. Do you forgive me?"

"Don't jump on the bed like that. I almost bounced off."

"I'm just trying to get you to look at me. Please?"

"You can put away your bottom lip. Pouting will get you nowhere. And you can stop batting your eyelashes while you're at it. I'm not looking at you. Can you not see I am trying to read? Go away and stop pawing me. Oh, damn! How can I stay mad at you when you give me that look? All right, I forgive you. Do I not even get a kiss?"

"Of course. Better?"

"Better."

"Ha, I knew you'd come around."

"Cheeky!"

"I'm going for a shower. Join me?"

"I had my shower hours ago. If you notice, I _am_ in bed already."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Naturally. Is it working?"

"You bloody well know it is! I love you, you know, even if you are being insufferable."

"So you have said on numerous occasions. Go bathe. And don't stick your tongue out at me. It is most unbecoming."

"Come with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Can't you see I'm trying to read? Run along now."

"Spoil sport."

"It's not _my_ fault you weren't here earlier."

"Touché. I won't be long. Kiss?"

"There, now GO!"

……..

"I thought you were reading?"

"I _am_ reading. At least, I would be reading if _someone_ would stop interrupting me."

"You weren't reading. You were watching me dry off."

"I was not."

"Bloody liar! You were, too. You were checking out my arse."

"I was NOT!"

"You're so cute when you're angry. Give us a hug."

"I am not cute. Hmm, you smell good. Used my shampoo again, didn't you?"

"I'm all out."

"As usual."

"I have more important things on my mind than shampoo."

"Ha! That would be a first."

"Don't be rude."

"Stop that. I'm reading."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Kissing my neck like that, you call that nothing?"

"Oh, that!"

"Don't play innocent with me. I have to read this for tomorrow."

"Don't let me stop you."

"O-h-h, how do you expect me to continue when your hands are wandering all over my body?"

"Just ignore me."

"Easier said than done."

"I have faith in you."

"Could you kindly remove your hand? Oh, have mercy! What are you doing down there?"

"It's fairly obvious, isn't it?"

"But my book…"

"What did you just read?"

"I…I haven't the faintest idea."

"I think you should put that away, don't you?"

"Would you please stop, o-h-h, Merlin! You know I can't resist when you bite my nipples like that."

"Why do you think I did it?"

"Brat! Come here."

"I thought you wanted to read?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Gods, do you have any idea how much I want you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Merlin, have mercy! D-d-don't stop. I love it when you do that. And that…_hiss_…oh yes!"

"You sure you don't want me to return to my book?"

"Don't be a tease…oh…as..if..oh yes…you could go back to your book. You want me as much as I want you."

"True enough. Do you like that, love?"

"Yes-s-s. Don't stop. One finger isn't enough. I want more."

"My, my. Aren't we greedy tonight! Is two better?"

"Better, but still not enough. I need you in me. Now."

"Is that an order? I do not take orders from you or anyone else."

"Please. I'm asking nicely. Oh, gods! Please, I need you now. I'll beg if you want, just don't stop, love."

"Merlin, you mouth is so hot! You are ready for me, aren't you? Oh, gods, you are so tight! YES!"

"Don't stop. Harder…oh yes…harder. So close. Just like that, yes, just like that. That's it, love. Oh-h-h!"

"Can you feel me deep inside you?"

"Oh, yes!"

"I love to hear you breathless."

"Oh gods!"

"Is it good?"

"Yes. Oh yes! So good. Don't stop…Oh-h-h I'm coming. Oh Merlin!"

"Ah-h-h, I'm coming too! YES!!"

"That was amazing. I can hardly breathe. Open your eyes. Look at me. Please look at me."

"Yes darling."

"Love me?"

"You know I do."

"Say it. I need to hear you say it."

"I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you, too. Just as much, if not more. Oh, don't move. Stay there; I like to feel you on top of me like this. It makes me feel so close to you."

"What did I ever do to deserve you? I'll never understand how you can love me as you do."

"How do you love me?"

"I just do. It is as simple as that."

"Well, that's how I feel about you. I love you. Period. End of sentence. Nothing more to be said."

"Gods, you are adorable!"

"I know."

"Conceited brat. Kiss me."

"H-m-m. I think I can sleep now. Can you reach your wand? I left mine in my robes."

"It's right here. There we go; all cleaned up."

"Are you going to read some more?"

"I don't think so. I seem to have lost interest. Sleep sounds good right about now. Come snuggle up."

"Happy?"

"Yes. You?"

"Definitely. Good night. I love you.'

"I love you, too. Sleep well."

…………

So, who are we? I'd love to hear your ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and I think we all know who they do belong to…just having a little fun with them.

A/N: The characters here have not yet been revealed. Just a reminder, they could be M/F, M/M or F/F, so if you think you might have a problem with any of these combinations, do not read any further. Thanks.

Chapter 2

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I always do with you in my arms." _kiss_

"Have you been awake long?"

"For about half an hour or so. I've been lying here watching you sleep. Did you know that your nose twitches when you dream?"

"It does not!"

"How would you know if it does or not?"

"I just know, that's all."

"You're going to have to trust me on this one – it does. I think it's endearing, just like that smile of yours."

"Can't resist me, huh?"

"I try to but somehow I never seem to succeed."

"I can never understand why you do that sometimes. You know full well you always end up giving in to me. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Hmph! I don't know why I give you compliments. They just go to your head."

"You do it because you love me. E-r-r-h-m."

"Merlin, I love to see you stretch like that in the morning! You remind me of a cat."

"A cat? Well, as long as it isn't a tabby cat. I'd like to think I was a little more special than that."

"Well, you're a little bit special… ouch! That hurt! I'll thank you to keep your elbow out of my ribs. Let me rephrase that – you remind me of a lion. Hmm, I like the sound of that; my Gryffindor lion."

"Better watch out, this lion bites!"

"Promise?"

"Oh ho, my Slytherin serpent is certainly feeling frisky this morning!"

"Be careful, a snake bite is worse than a lion's, you know."

"I think I could handle it."

"Yes, I do believe you could. And you are right; I do love you, even if you are a conceited brat at times."

"Make that a _dead sexy_ conceited brat and I won't argue."

"Come here you dead _kiss_ sexy _kiss_ conceited _kiss_ brat _kiss_."

"How am I supposed to leave this bed when you're doing that to me? Can we skive off today? Please? We can say we're sick and then you and I can stay here and you can finish telling me how sexy I am, amongst other things."

"You know we can't do that, love."

"I know. It was just a thought. _Sigh_… we are both too dedicated to our jobs."

"Consummate professionals."

"Absolutely."

"It _is_ tempting though."

"Bloody hell! Look at the time! Get up. You got out of it last night, but you've no such luck this morning. The shower is waiting for us both."

"I'm up. I'm up. Wait, what about you? Why are you still in bed?"

"I just want to lie here and ogle that gorgeous body of yours for a few moments longer. Don't roll your eyes at me. It _is_ gorgeous and that image will keep me going all day. Whenever I get bored, all I have to do is close my eyes and there you are. Voilà, instant pleasure! Don't smirk; I would think you'd be pleased that I'm lusting after your body all day."

"Oh I am pleased. I am smirking because I do the same thing. Coming?"

"Yeah, be right there."

"We'll be late if you don't get a move on."

"Um, Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry about last night. I won't let it happen again."

"It's all right, Harry. I understand how these meetings go at the Ministry. Fudge can be quite long-winded. Come here, Mr. Potter. Not too much you can do about it, love. H-m-m."

"I could stand here all day with your arms around me like this."

"As could I, but I don't think Albus would appreciate it, nor would Fudge. Can you imagine their faces when they asked us why we didn't show up for work and we said that we were too busy shagging?"

"I'd pay a thousand Galleons to see that!"

"Yes, I do believe it would be worth the price. Coming?"

"Yes. I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Harry."

The end

……………..

Now that you know who is involved: Notice how Severus tries very hard to remain in 'character' but can't resist Harry's charms. Younger Harry is more exuberant in his affections, more playful. He remains, at times, a little insecure about how Severus feels about him, however. He _needs_ to hear Severus say the words 'I love you' and begs him to voice the words. I think this would be consistent with someone who grew up with very little love, such as Harry did. I would think Harry would need that reassurance.

I have been reading a lot of Slash fiction and I have found I absolutely adore it. When I was watching POA, there was a scene where Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and I got this flash in my head…I thought right away 'girl, you been reading too much Slash!' LOL. Anyway, I guess I'm a sucker for a good love story, no matter who it involves.

It brought up a thought – what are people's attitudes to such things? I asked around and it seems that while no minds a gay relationship, they don't want details. One said she wouldn't mind reading about it, if she didn't know who was involved. This brought up the idea 'is it possible to write a love scene without divulging who the characters are, including gender?' and hence "Identity Unknown".

I hope I haven't made anyone feel squicky, but you were warned of the possibilities. Thanks for reading!


End file.
